


Loyalties

by weekendoffender



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendoffender/pseuds/weekendoffender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hard and rough; up against the shower wall and it felt amazing. Until his head was being slammed into the tiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalties

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "Cris/Xabi" at the LiveJournal community 'ALLDAYFOOTIECP'.

It was hard and rough; up against the shower wall, spit for lube and barely any stretching. It hurt and it felt amazing and Cris was this close to coming when his head was pushed, slammed into the tiled wall. His vision spun, eyes watering. A dull thud began to stretch through his brain, making everything look and sound fuzzy around the edges. He tried to push back, turn around, demand an answer. Why the fuck did you do that? Why the fuck do you hate me? What the fuck did I ever do to you?!

However, the words on the tip of his tongue - ready to curse, accuse and beg - were swallowed down when he felt wet heat filling him. Suddenly he was pushed violently into the shower wall again, Xabi's whole body propelling him forward, slamming Cris chest and chin first into the tiles.

"Fucking Manc scum."

And it all clicked into place, all the months of hard stares and cold interactions. "You'll never be true White!" Cris called over his shoulder to the now retreating man. "Never!" he screamed as he took his cock in his hand and stroked himself to (a very weak, unsatisfying) orgasm.


End file.
